In The Arms Of An Angel
by YamadaKeiko
Summary: The love left him cold. He trapped in the loneliness. What happens if somebody asks help from a cold-hearted boy? Love,pain,sorrow,friendship... Feelings you never wanted to feel before... Read the story and find out!
1. Awaking

**_In The Arms Of An Angel_**

--

**Tao Ren never thought of a marriage. He left it to Anna and Yoh. But suddenly the will of the destiny changes and a cold-hearted boy must be the Saviour... Love, family, pain, sorrow, destiny... Feelings, you never wanted to feel before. _"You're in the arms of an angel; may you find some comfort here". _The Romance Of The Water Lily story's rewritten version. Enjoy it!**

--

_Everything belongs to Takei Hiroyuki and Mizushima Seji  
The story of this fanfiction belongs to YamadaKeiko._

--

**26th of October 2008. : **_Welcome everybody in the world of the In The Arms Of An Angel! This story is very dear to me. Since I hope this will be my first finished fanfiction here, and maybe it will be one of the last Shaman King stories. Nowadays I prefer the own stories but I love the fanfictions still, so I will write those, too. I hope you all will enjoy this story. I tried to write not as stereotyped as the most of the fanfictions (respect for the expectations). Reviews and all types of comments are accepted with pleasure. I will answer all of them, if it's necessary. And if you would like to talk me or just write an email, I'm open for them. So this is all. Enjoy the story!_

--

_Chapter 01.: Awaking_

On the 4th of December 1998 an accident happened on the motorway between Shanghai and Hangzhou. The rich and noble Shi family's car crashed with another one. The person responsible for the collision was the owner of the other car's. He drove his car while he was drunk and he drove in the wrong traffic lane. Shi Zhen and his wife, Shi Ming died in the collision immediately. Their ten years old daughter, Shi Mei Hua was the only one survivor of the accident. But she is in coma in one of Hangzhou's hospitals since four years... Meanwhile the trusteeship council decided to appoint Shi Zhen's elder sister, Shi Zhi Nu as the foster-mother of Mei Hua. But she didn't come even once to visit her niece. Opposite this her grandmother, Shi Xin Mei, didn't move from beside the bed of her unconscious grandchild. She was waiting for the awaking of Mei Hua since the day of the accident.

That day was very special day in China. It was Moon New Year's festival day. The city celebrated the coming of the new year. But in one of the hospitals wasn't so great the happiness. Shi Xin Mei sat sadly next to her grandchild's bed. During these four years, when she just slept like Sleeping Beauty in the fairytale, Mei Hua grew a lot. She started to become a woman.

"Oh, my dear... It's been so long, since you talked to me for the last time" Xin Mei sighed. She believed, Mei Hua could hear her, when she speaks to her. "It was so long, when we celebrated together this festival... I wonder, what your parents in the Heaven do."

Xin Mei smiled. Every time, when she looked Mei Hua, she saw her mother in her. They were very similar. Mei Hua looked like her mother. Expect their eyes. Those black, almond-eyes was got by her father. Mei Hua had shoulder length blondish brown hair. Her face was like the angel's. The calmness and the cleverness were in her black eyes. But Xin Mei was afraid of the changing of this look. If she learns about her parent's death, her view will change and her eyes will be filled of sorrow. Xin Mei loved her only one granddaughter, and she loved her as much as she could. Xin Mei didn't want to lose her grandchild, so she decided to endowment her as soon as she can. Xin Mei just could hope, Mei Hua won't have a serious amnesia. But the doctors said, they can't preclude the possibility of at least a mild amnesia.

"I wish you could awake as soon as you can" wished Xin Mei. "This uncertainness is very worrying."

Suddenly like her wish found a listener, Mei Hua's right hand started to shake.

"Oh, my God! She starts to awake... Somebody call a doctor!" asked for help Xin Mei.

Soon a doctor came to the room and he started to examine Mei Hua.

"How is she?" asked Xin Mei.

"Good news, Mrs. Shi. Your granddaughter will awake soon" answered the doctor.

"And... will she have amnesia?"

"Maybe she won't remember the year of the accident. But it won't be very serious. Thanks for your caring the accident won't have a very serious affect on her. She will remember the most things, that she learned before the accident. But I guess, you must tell her the truth, when she asks about her parents."

"Yeah, I thought so, too. And will she remember after a while?"

"She will need time to remember again. Years, maybe months. But she will be fine. This is the most important."

"Yes."

After the doctor went out, after a few minutes, Mei Hua regained her consciousness. She opened her eyes and she saw her grandmother.

"Grandmother..." whispered Mei Hua. Her voice sounded angelic.

"Oh, my dear..." smiled Xin Mei. "Thank God, you are awaken..."

"Did I sleep?"

"Yeah, you slept for a very long time."

"How long did I sleep?"

"For four years."

"My God... and what happened to me? I mean, why am I in a hospital? And where are my parents?"

"You and your parents had a fatal accident four years ago. Your parents, forgive me for saying this, died immediately. They care of you from now from the heaven. You are the only one survivor of the accident."

"My parents... are dead?"

"But this isn't the worst of all. As soon as you discharged from the hospital you have to move to your auntie."

The death of her parents shocked her enough much but this new sounded her enough bad.

"But grandmother, I don't want to live with auntie Zhi Nu! I want to live with you!" Mei Hua started to cry.

"I know as well as you do, my little. But I can't decide this on my own. This was the will of the trusteeship council" explained Xin Mei.

"Can't you do anything against it?"

"I can do but I have fear you won't like that idea."

"Tell me!"

"If you weren't the member of the Shi family any more, your auntie won't control you."

"But I want to belong to this family."

"If you remain here forever, your auntie will be your foster-mother? Do you want this?"

"No."

"This is the only way. If you get marriage someone, you will escape. Since you are the fiancée of him, you will belong to that family."

"And... whom I must marry?"

"As soon as you discharged from here, you will meet him."

Mei Hua got out of the bed and she walked to the window. She watched the fireworks from there.

"_From now I will make a secret promise to myself. I will lock my heart away from everyone. I won't allow to myself to love anyone. I'll save my heart from the most dangerous fear of all: the love. I won't say that sentence again. I will never fall in love" _promised in herself Mei Hua.

--

Far from Hangzhou, in the Tao Manor Ren trained in his training room.

"10502, 10503, 10504..." counted Ren.

Suddenly Ren's father, Tao En entered to the room.

"I have some good news for you, my son" stated En.

"10505, 10506, 10507, 10508, 10509, 10510" finished the exercise Ren and he turned to his father. "Jun will move from here with Pyron and I can make the training room bigger?"

"No. Jun will stay here" answered En.

"What a pity... I wanted some new machines..." Ren sighed.

"Tao Ren!" shouted En.

"What's it?" enquired Ren.

"Tomorrow will be a very important day for the Tao family."

"Why?"

"Tomorrow you will meet your fiancée."

"WHAT?! I don't need something like that!"

"Ren! Don't be so rude, when you didn't see her!"

"Wait! You already saw her? And you agreed with her parents?"

"I didn't see her yet. But I knew well her parents. They are a noble but not too rich family."

"The worst kind of woman. She will want just the money of the family."

"You are wrong. She has a great inheritance from her parents and from her grandparents. But she can get it only then, when she is ready and she lives in her own family."

"It's the same."

"Don't judge her so soon! Tomorrow you will meet her and her grandmother. She will explain to you, why she chose you."

"I don't want to learn it."

"It's better, if you know, you can thank your life that woman. She saved your mother, when she was pregnant with you. If she wouldn't heal your mother, we could lose you."

"And a simple 'thank you' isn't enough for that old hag?"

"Ren! How many times should I tell you being more respectful with the old people? By the way, a noble family always express its gratitude to the other family."

"Father, can I ask something?"

"Of course."

"Why did you speak about her parents in past tense?"

"This the most important reason, why I ask you to behave to her a little kinder than to everyone. Her parents died in a car accident in Hangzhou four years ago. That collision was very terrible... I won't wonder, if she won't smile tomorrow..."

"Is she orphaned?"

"Yes. And never tell her, she is in the better situation! But you shouldn't pity her. Maybe she gets hurt at it. Promise me, my son, you will try to be kind to her tomorrow!"

"But..."

"Ren, the future of the Tao family is in your hands. You will marry her, no matter what. If it's necessary, I will take you to the altar with two kyonshiis! Promise me!"

"But..."

"No objections! Promise me!"

"All right. I will try to act kinder..."

En went out of the training. While he went downstairs he met his wife, Ran.

"How did he receive it?" asked Ran.

"Not too well... I wonder, if these two will get on well with each other someday..." En sighed.

"Don't give up the hope so easily! Maybe he will be able to live with her!"

"I hope you're right, my dear. I hope."

"Maybe the new came to him a bit sudden. He will get used to the thought sooner or later. Since he is a Tao."

"That's why I trust him to do his best tomorrow."

"And what do you think about her?"

"She will be fine. She is as strong as her parents were. I believe this strong blood lane won't disappoint us. Tomorrow everything will turn out."

_To Be Continued_

--

**Author's Note: **_I'm very busy because of the school. And it is very difficult to write 5 stories at the same time. So I'm afraid you must wait for the next chapter a bit... Until that please leave reviews!! Thank you: YamadaKeiko_


	2. New Life With A New Family

_**In The Arms Of An Angel**_

---

**Tao Ren never thought of a marriage. He left it to Anna and Yoh. But suddenly the will of the destiny changes and a cold-hearted boy must be the Saviour... Love, family, pain, sorrow, destiny... Feelings, you never wanted to feel before. _"You're in the arms of an angel; may you find some comfort here". _The Romance Of The Water Lily story's rewritten version. Enjoy it!**

---

**27th October 2008**

**Author's Note: **_Well, to tell the truth two songs gave me ideas to write this story. These two songs are my favourite ones. The story is based mainly on the meaning of these two song. But there are other songs in this story, too. But I will speak about at that chapter, when they appear. As you can see I could continue now the story enough fast. It is because of the autumn break. But I don't think I can continue it every day. I broke the notices down according to the characters.  
Enjoy the chapter!_

**Notes to Ren:  
**_"Your hair is extraordinary."_ = the blondish brown hair isn't natural in China  
_"The simple way isn't always the best."_ = he doesn't find the idea of the marriage good.  
**Note to Mei Hua:  
**"_I suffer without a single word." _= she won't let to Ren to feel pity for her.  
**Note to Xin Mei:  
**"_She is very special to me." _= Mei Hua has special abilities, which are important in the Chinese perfect harmony. About these abilities later in another chapter.

---

_**Chapter 02.: New Life With A New Family**_

Mei Hua gazed the landscape sadly through the window of the car. She still couldn't believe her parents death. But she had to trust her grandmother, who wanted to save her. Since Mei Hua discharged from the hospital, her personality changed a lot. Although she didn't tell anyone but she blamed herself because of the death of her parents. Her smile nearly disappeared from her face. She became uncommunicative and serious. Her eyes became filled with sorrow. She locked her innocent heart away from everyone. That Mei Hua, who she before the accident was, died with her parents. She lost herself in the tragedy of the accident. Her grandmother noticed this but she couldn't do anything against it. She saw already similar eyes and nothing could help them.

"We will arrive soon" stated Xin Mei. "I hope you'll like your new home."

But Mei Hua didn't say anything. She just watched the nature. Somehow she found comfort in the view of the nature.

"I know this family for a long time. Maybe their habits could seem very strange for the first but you'll get used to them. I know you miss your parents but they take care of you from now through the heaven. And the parents of your fiancé promised me to take care of you as you were their own child. Isn't it good?" continued Xin Mei.

"Nobody can replace my parents. I won't call him and her father and mother" told Mei Hua coldly.

"I understand, how you feel. But after a while you will call them so. It won't disturb them. Try to accept them! They are good people. And be grateful to them for saving you! This is the less, what you can do for them until the day of the official engagement. I guess, you will be fond of this family" finished Xin Mei.

After a half hour long journey Xin Mei got the sight of the top of one of the Tao manor's towers.

"Over there! That castle will be your home!" showed Xin Mei through the trees. "I didn't remember it is so huge..."

Mei Hua stayed in silence. Since her parents died, she didn't want to talk. When she spoke, she didn't do for long. The silence was her refuge from the world. The car stopped in front of the Tao manor's gate. The driver got out of the car. The Tao family stood in front of the gate and they waited for the guests.

"My Lady, Shi Xin Mei and her granddaughter" announced the driver and he opened the door of the car.

Xin Mei got out of the car and she bowed in front of the Tao family.

"En, Ran, pleased to meet you again" greeted the family Xin Mei. "And pleased to meet you, Jun and Ren."

"Welcome, Xin Mei" returned the greeting Ran. "It's been a long time ago."

"Although I became a little older, I remember that day still" smiled Xin Mei. "I would like to introduce you my only one granddaughter, Mei Hua."

Mei Hua got out of the car and she bowed in front of the Tao family, too.

"Pleased to meet you" greeted them Mei Hua.

"You are very polite, Mei Hua" noticed Tao Ran.

"She is really nice" agreed Tao En. "Is she really your grandchild? She isn't similar to you."

"She looks like her mother. She had such an appearance" answered Xin Mei.

En turned to his son and he nodded with his head him to go. Ren stepped one step forward.

"He is my son, Tao Ren" introduced his son En. "And he is your fiancé, Mei Hua."

Mei Hua bowed deeply.

"My Lord..." told Mei Hua.

"She really respects her fiancé. This is praiseworthy" smiled Ran.

"Your hair is extraordinary" stated Ren.

"Ren! Don't be so rude!" bewared his son En.

"It's okay, Lord En" spoke Mei Hua. "Blondish brown is its natural colour. My mother gave such appearance to me."

"She was very generous with you" nodded Ran.

"We heard about that collision. How terrible... Accept our deepest sympathies" asked En. "Jun, please, accompany her to her room! Pyron, please take her suitcase."

"Yes, father" said Jun and she went into the house with Mei Hua.

"Xin Mei, your granddaughter's look was very sorrowful" noticed Ran. "What happened to her?"

"The death of her parents shocked her. I think, she lost the meaning of her life. She loved her parents very much. Since they aren't with us, she changed a lot" explained Xin Mei.

"And why did you choose me as her fiancé?" enquired Ren.

"If you want to know, I'll tell you. The trusteeship council made my elder daughter her foster-mother. But she hates her. The only one way to save her is the marriage. Your family is very good and you can give her more than I could" replied Xin Mei.

"The simple way isn't always the best" stated Ren.

"I know as well" Xin Mei sighed. "Mei Hua isn't an adult at all but she isn't already a child. She can decide on her own but I'm worried about her... I just want her the best. She is very special to me. And you aren't ordinary, too. I believe you two will get on well each other. But you have to know, young Ren, she has a mild amnesia. She doesn't remember a lot of things before the accident. You must promise me to take care of her and help her. Even you won't notice, she asks your help. And you must always help her, since she is your fiancée. I don't care if you love her or not. If you don't love her try to think about her as a sibling or as a friend! Do you promise me?"

"You won't disappoint him, Xin Mei, right Ren?" said En.

"I promise" promised Ren.

"Now I must go. I have to get back to Hangzhou. I hope we will meet on the engagement's festival." said goodbye Xin Mei. "Farewell!"

Xin Mei got back into the car. After a few minutes the car went away.

"Father, is it necessary?" turned to his father Ren.

"You heard Xin Mei, too" answered En. "Your duty is to help her."

"I hate things like that" told Ren and he went back to the Tao manor.

"I guess, our son is hopeless" sighed Ran.

"Do you wonder? He is a Tao" told En.

"And he is very similar to his father" noticed Ran and she went into the manor with En.

Mei Hua's room was next to Jun's room. Pyron put her suitcase near the door.

"Thank you" thanked Mei Hua.

"You're welcome" smiled Jun. "It's good, you are here."

"Why do you say this?"

"You bring a little light into this dark house."

"I guess, I'm the opposite of your brother."

"You don't know my brother. Maybe he seems cold-hearted but he isn't like that."

"I don't want to know him at all."

"Well, my room is the next. If you need someone to talk with, I'm there."

"Lady Jun!"

"Don't call me lady, please! Just Jun, okay?"

"Jun... Can I ask something?"

"Of course."

"I noticed you are a bit fat. Are you pregnant?"

"How did you find out?"

"I hit upon it by accident. But it is unnoticeable."

"After he or she was born, you can help me, okay?"

"Okay..."

Jun went out of Mei Hua's room. Pyron followed her. But Mei Hua couldn't be alone for very long time. After Jun went away, her brother, Ren came to the room.

"Accept my deepest sympathies" started Ren.

"I suffer without a single word" rejected Mei Hua. "I learned it from my mother."

"Was she European? I mean, your mother."

"Yes. She was Swiss. She was born in Switzerland but when her parents are divorced, she moved to China with her father. But why does this interest you?"

"She was definitely a good person."

"You didn't answer my question."

"If you will let me to live my own life according to my will, we can get on well with each other."

"As I told you, I suffer without a word."

"Good. Because I don't want to marry you. It is because it's necessary."

"I know as well."

"So you don't do this by your own will."

"I'd rather marry someone, whom I don't love, than living with my aunt."

"Well, I think, we agreed. You don't disturb me and I will let you live. We will meet at dinner."

Ren went out of Mei Hua's room and he closed the door.

"I don't understand my parents, Bason" sighed Ren. "She isn't Chinese at all... And my parents want her as my wife."

"I guess, they have their reasons for choosing her" told Bason.

"It will be better, if I go training. Maybe I can forget about this problem a little bit" stated Ren and he went into the training room.

One hour before the dinner, Tao Ran entered to Mei Hua's room. When Ran walked into the room, Mei Hua was preparing herself for the dinner.

"Good evening, Mei Hua" greeted her Ran.

"Good evening, Lady Ran" bowed Mei Hua.

"I drew up your daily routine. Since you came to our family, you need to learn our habits. I will teach you everything, what necessary is. As you can see you will spend one part of the day with me and the other part with your fiancé."

"But why should I spend with him so lot time?"

"You must know him well. A good wife knows even the tiniest movement of her husband."

"Lady Ran, is it matter, if I... if I can't love?"

"Since you lost your parents, of course, you can't open your heart. But I guess, you can learn easier so."

"Thank you, Lady Ran."

"I heard from your grandmother, you can speak..."

"I can speak Japanese, Russian, Italian and a little bit French, Lady Ran."

"You know a lot language."

"My mother loved the languages. She taught me."

"Well, I have to go" told Ran and she went out of the room.

Mei Hua remained alone finally. She stepped in front of the mirror and she looked herself.

"If this is the will of the destiny, I won't resist..." Mei Hua sighed. "Sayonara, yesterday. Sayonara, Shi Mei Hua."

_To Be Continued_


End file.
